


friends understand cookie koncerns

by hanayou



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Comedy, Rated T for language, but just. suspend your language-related belief, i know this wouldnt really work in canon bc they dont speak english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanayou/pseuds/hanayou
Summary: “Kanan?” asked Chika. “What does ‘fuck’ mean?”Kanan, who’d been taking a sip of water, nearly choked.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~in which chika is innocent and doesn't understand what some strange words mean, and kanan is a bad liar





	friends understand cookie koncerns

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy my first fic on here and its this. im so sorry everyone

In hindsight, Kanan could’ve lied better. She’d just been taken completely off guard.

 

“Kanan?” asked Chika. “What does ‘fuck’ mean?”

Kanan, who’d been taking a sip of water, nearly choked.

“Where did you hear  _ that _ ?”

“Oh, my sister yelled it when she slammed her foot on the fridge. It was pretty easy to hear.” The innocent redhead tilted her head to the side. “But what does it  _ mean _ ?”

“Uhh… it means… um, it’s an acronym, you know?”

Chika’s head tilted further to the side. “An ac-ro-what?” 

“An acronym. Like, a word that stands for other words. Like YMCA.”

“Oh!” Understanding sparked behind Chika’s eyes, though her head still remained at an angle that Kanan was sure would hurt her neck later. “Then what does it stand for?”   


Kanan hadn’t thought this far. “Um… friends… understand… cookie concerns. Yeah. Except ‘concerns’ starts with a ‘k’ instead of a ‘c’. Koncerns.”

“Why is it spelled like that?”   


Kanan very well couldn’t say it was because she’d made the whole thing up, so she only said, “No idea.”

Chika seemed to take this as a good enough explanation. This relieved Kanan, and caught up in helping Chika come up with better lyrics than “school idols are so awesome/ i love mikans/ Riko’s scared of Shiitake” for a CYaRon single, she promptly forgot about the whole incident. 

 

Chika, however, did not.

 

Later that week, Aqours was scattered about their club room, several conversations going on at once. Chika, seated on the table (to Dia’s dismay), listened in on everyone with a content smile on her face. It took her a minute or two to notice someone was missing.

“I’m sorry!” came a high-pitched cry from outside, before Ruby came barreling in, clutching a paper bag. “I went to get us cookies and lost track of time!”

A chorus of “So sweet!”, “Thank you Ruby!”, “Don’t worry about it!”, and a single “ _ Pretty bomber head! _ ” came from the rest of the group. 

Ruby placed the bag on the table beside Chika, opened it with a grin, and then suddenly looked like she’d begin to cry.

“What’s wrong, Ruby?” asked Dia, wading through a sea of hungry school idols to get nearer to her sister.

“T-the cookies got all crumbled….” Ruby muttered, tears welling up in her eyes. “I must have b-bumped them around while I r-ran. I’m sorry everyone….”

Chika, feeling sorry for the fellow redhead, patted her comfortingly on the shoulder. “It’s okay,” she said. “Fuck.”

The reaction was instantaneous. 

Dia screamed, clapping her hands over Ruby’s ears; Mari spat coffee across the room onto Yoshiko, making the fallen angel yipe; Riko dropped a notebook on the floor, which landed on You’s foot, but she was too busy turning as red as her hair to notice You now clutching at her injured foot; Kanan nearly choked for the second time that week.

(Only Hanamaru remained unaffected, by the grace of being by far the most innocent one in the room.)

Chika was taken by surprise by this reaction to her statement. “What? Don’t you know what it means?”

“Of  _ course _ we know what it means!” hissed Dia, clutching her sister closer to her. “How dare you say that in front of young children!”

“Huh? But- it just means ‘ _friends understand cookie koncerns_ ’. Why is everyone so upset?” She looked around the room. Everyone looked back at her, with a range of disbelief and confusion etched on their faces.

“Chika…” said Yoshiko, slowly, wiping coffee off her uniform with a hanky Mari had handed her, “That’s… not what it means.”

“Eh?!” Chika, startled, looked over at the one who’d informed her of this ‘acronym’’s meaning. “But that’s what Kanan said!”

Kanan grew a shade paler as she saw Dia’s furious gaze turn upon her.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Kanan, what does ‘shit’ mean?”

“Don’t.  _ Don’t _ . I’m not answering that. Not again, Chika.”

“Oh… alright.”

 


End file.
